


Groundwater

by fried_bogy



Category: Star Wars: Kanan (Comics), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: Caleb has not yet noticed the favor he feels.First sentenceカスミアを見てると　むずむずするんだ　→　The sight of Kasmir makes me itchy.





	Groundwater

カスミアを見てるとむずむずするんだ。胸の奥がむずむずして、なにかせずにはいられない気持ちになる。  
「どうしたＫＩＤ。浮ついてるな。なにか感じるのか？」  
そう、そうだな。感じるさ。でもフォースの予感じゃなくて、別のなにか。コンテナを掴む指も別のなにかを掴みたがってむずむずしている。こんなふうに硬いものじゃなくて、もっと有機的なもの、実のあるなにか。温かくて確りしたもの。しなやかに動く、命。──お前もそんな気持ちになることはある？  
荷物を留め終えたカスミアに、大丈夫かと左頭を掴まれた。  
ああ、むずむずする。  
大丈夫だけど大丈夫じゃない。  
ずっと変なんだ。お前が俺の悪夢を止めるために隣で寝てくれるようになってから。  
彼の手が、頭じゃなくほかの場所に触れることを想像する。肩とか腕とか手首とか。だって、一緒に寝ている時のお前は俺に触れたがっている。髪に指を差し込む以外の方法で俺を慰めたがって（本当はちょっと違うけど他にいい言葉が見つからない）いることを、感じるんだ。お前は決して頭以外に手を伸ばしてこないけど、でも、だから、かえってむずむずするんだ。何故って──俺はそうしてほしいと思ってるから。  
そうか。俺は彼に触れたいのか。  
じゃあ、どこに？ どこに触れたい？  
そうだな、彼が生きていることが解る場所がいい。命の流れている場所。どこで触れる？ 手なんかじゃこのむずむずはおさまらないだろう。もっと距離のない場所で触れなければ満足できないだろう。俺は知りたいんだ。身体がむずむずするのは何故なのか。そんな時どうしたらいいのか。お前の力、強く血の流れているところ。鼓動の位置。胸の奥にある、やわらかいお前の秘密を。  
コンテナに飛び上がり首筋に噛みついた。  
驚く声と共に斜め上から息が吹きつける。彼の呼吸器は、やっぱりひれの後ろだったんだ。カラランについて俺はひとつ知った。軽く圧すれば歯の下に感じる脈が強くなる。命の動き。彼の大きな身体を流れ彼を生かしている温かい水脈。  
カスミアの血は何色だろう？ それが外へ流れ出ている光景なんて、一生眼にしたくはないんだけれど。  
「……なにしてんだ、お前は」  
「……俺もわからない」  
ただ。  
むずむずするんだ。お前を見てると。  
こういう時どうしたらいいのか教えろよ。  
「いいかげんにしとけ」  
ため息が吹きよせ頭を押しやられた。  
カスミアは、やっぱり頭以外には触れなくて、俺は、むずむずがちっともおさまらない。

了  


**Author's Note:**

> ２０１８０２１８
> 
> Thank you for the〝Kudos〟！  
Thank you for reading！


End file.
